SpiritVerse
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: You already know the story of how Wyatt and his friends saved the Wild Force team in the Dark Cave. But now for the very first time ever hear the story of how the SpiritVerse came to be. Also how Wyatt and his friends helped heal the multiverse by being themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Life In The SpiritVerse

By Grand Master Max

Man if I lived to be a thousand years old i'll never forget the time when we won the Great War against Nibiru or how Wyatt and his friends helped heal the SpiritVerse by being themselves.

Oh i'm sorry did you hear me say that? Sorry about that I was thinking about how this multiverse made it through the years but first allow me to introduce myself.

I'm Grand Master Max the head leader of the Forest Spirits and our job is to do protect this beautiful forest with all that we got because this forest is more than just a forest to those who live here it's home.

And don't worry i'm not the only one who lives here but we'll get to them soon.

But first allow me to tell you the story of how the SpiritVerse came to be and trust me how it came to be is quite crazy to say the least.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome To Old World

By Grand Master Max

It all started when there was once a planet known as Earth a place where everyone lives and nowhere else would have what it had.

And yes there are 8 and a half billion humans who call this planet home and somehow they made it through the worst of what it would go through.

So in a way they knew how to make it work but of course there were those who are so sick that they would want to hurt others for a living.

But someone did and even know his name isn't known today he was one of the reasons the planet known as Earth died and it was because he was a rebel and he was sick and tired of the U.S. Government ignoring him and the people.

So he then lead them to overthrow the government and hell even the president couldn't stop it and once they were done they then declared war on the world and that's how World War III began.

And boy that would be the biggest mistake of that person's life because not only was a war beginning but there was nothing they could do to prevent or hell even stop it before it was too late.

But once the war began it was too late and when the bombs came all humanity could do was live with the consequences of their decision to go to war.

And by now the whole planet was fucked and I say that because there was nothing left and no one survived the fallout at all.

So it became a learning lesson and that's don't do anything stupid that you're going to regret later on.

But while humanity died the dinosaurs returned and took their home back and since there was no one to stop them then really they do whatever they wanted to do.

And that's how Old World came to be and they would be the dominant species there for now at least.


	3. Chapter 3

The Enchanted Forest

By Grand Master Max

Meanwhile this forest was just an ordinary forest that was until me and my fellow Forest Spirits turned it into a home and blessed it with magic.

And ever since then we were in charge of protecting this forest so that it doesn't fall in the wrong hands.

Oh of course I already introduced myself but allow me to introduce the other Forest Spirits:

Queen Zelda of the Fairies

Ziggy my personal advisor

Raava the whisper of the forest

Mr. Panther once a prince of a village is now a Panther.

Dialga the Great Forest Spirit

The Blue Knight

Lugia the soon to be the successor to Dialga

And finally Vega the celestial who would help make sure the SpiritVerse would be in the right hands.

Oh and yes in case you were wondering yes we are the Forest Spirits and we know what we're doing here in the Enchanted Forest.

We believe that peace is better than war because war wouldn't make anything better.

And really we want the rest of the SpiritVerse to understand this but of course our message often gets ignored because they don't believe it at all.

But sadly they should've heard our message because it turns out that fate would change everything around here.


	4. Chapter 4

Here Comes Savage Land

By Grand Master Max

And I say that because a meteor came and wiped out the dinos yet again and we made sure to protect the forest with everything we got.

But while we were doing that Old World was gone and Savage Land was here and boy what it had in store was not good at all.

Oh and if you don't believe me then see what Savage Land would become a cruel hell on earth and man if only they heard us then this would've happened but no they completely ignored us.

And this could've been prevented and Old World would've been still here.

But I hate to say it but sometimes when you don't ignore the warnings then bad shit will happen to you.

And sadly there was nothing we could do and we worried that without a leader then this could get a hell of a lot worse.

But thankfully Vega knew who would be perfect to lead the SpiritVerse.

And her choice was quite unexpected to say the least.


	5. Chapter 5

Why I Chose Titan And Tulip

By Vega

Now since the SpiritVerse needed the right leaders I chose Titan and Tulip because personally they were the right fit and yes some would say having a Kaiju and a Dragon as leaders is crazy but hear me out they are perfect for this.

And yes even they know what they need to do and I believe in them because they are perfect for this.

Oh and even better Titan believes that this SpiritVerse should be heading in the right direction not the wrong direction.

And once they became the leaders they then wasted no time and Savage Land was all but a memory and soon the other side of the mountain was now a haven for those looking to escape their worlds.

Even better was that they helped make peace with the fellow dimensions and they in turn apologize to us for ignoring them earlier and we forgived them.

And life was only going to get better that was until an evil darkness was coming and we then knew there was only one option left: war.


	6. Chapter 6

Nibiru Is Coming

By Grand Master Max

If there was only one thing standing between us and making sure the SpiritVerse didn't fall in the wrong hands was the infamous Nibiru.

And I say that because it was a darkness that would be powerful enough to end life here as we know it.

Ziggy then told me that Nibiru was coming any day now and so at the meeting I then told the others and we know that there's still time to warn Titan about this and thankfully he heard the warning in time.

And he in return then warned the fellow dimensions in time and the next thing we knew we were going to war with Nibiru but sadly it was the only way to stop it for good.


	7. Chapter 7

Getting Ready To End Nibiru For Good

By Titan

Once I warned the other dimensions about Nibiru we then got ready to end this for good because this must be stopped before it's too late.

And we didn't waste any more time and we got prepared but we weren't overconfident because even we knew this was going to be tough to face.

But we didn't give up because this darkness sure it may be powerful but it will never have the spirit and heart of this multiverse and we will always find a way even when the odds are against us.

And when the time came we were ready more than ever and how we even won this war is still crazy now that I even think about it.


	8. Chapter 8

The Final Battle

By Titan

Once the time came to end this for good we were more united than ever before and we would never give up at all.

And really Nibiru had no idea what we had in store for it and it didn't even compare to our spirit.

Oh and once we began the battle we didn't stop there and we kept going and as we were getting close to ending this the fellow Forest Spirits and Vega knew what they had to do they had the power to end it for good.

And they did just that and their power was strong enough to stop Nibiru for good and thanks to them it never returned ever again.

But since they were now gone now was the time to continue what they started and we were so thankful for their help because if it wasn't for them then the SpiritVerse wouldn't be here today.


	9. Chapter 9

Being The Next Great Forest Spirit

By Lugia

After Nibiru was gone for good Dialga then left and I was to become the next Great Forest Spirit and I knew this wouldn't be easy since the others gave up their lives during the Final Battle but I kept their promise of protecting the forest.

And boy this wasn't as hard as I thought because since I did learn from Dialga then really it would be quite easy to say the least.

And it was going just fine that was until an elephant known as Eli came to me because he told me that his time with Wyatt and his friends was almost over and he believes that I should take over responsibility and I did because really this forest could use them as the Spirit Guardians.

So I then went to go get them and really I would make the right decision by doing that.


	10. Chapter 10

Being In Charge Of Wyatt And Friends

By Lugia

Now once I first met them personally I knew they were the ones because boy since I was going to be in charge of them then really I would have to get used to it.

But thankfully they weren't so bad because they were excited for a new home and I then knew they were ready to be in the Enchanted Forest and honestly this was only just the beginning from here.

And once we finally arrived they then knew this was going to be their new home and really I was glad that they were going to be here because I wanted to fulfill my fellow Forest Spirits' promise of protecting this forest.

Oh and this was only the beginning and what came next would show that yes heroes do matter now more than ever.


	11. Chapter 11

Why We Rescued Wild Force

By Wyatt

Now of course you already know the story of how we rescued the Wild Force team in the Dark Cave but what you don't know is why.

And really it was because we made a choice to be brave and yes we were a bit scared back then because we were worried that we were too late to rescue them.

But thankfully we weren't too late and as we saved them personally we didn't look back because we wanted them to be safe and sound and honestly we had no idea that we would help more than just the Wild Force.

And really we don't regret that at all.


	12. Chapter 12

How Wyatt And His Friends Healed The SpiritVerse

By Titan

Since Wyatt is my adopted son personally I had no idea that their heroic story of saving those in need would help more than I ever imagined.

And I say that because the rest of the multiverse was proud of them for being brave and they were thankful for them and they would from on listen to them.

Oh and yes I know it may sound crazy coming from me but personally I don't think what they did was wrong in fact i'm very proud of them because they have a voice and we need to listen to them because going forward we should always be thankful for what they did.

And they will always be angels that we need more than ever.


	13. Chapter 13

What Comes Next For The SpiritVerse

By Titan

Now as for the future of the SpiritVerse I don't know yet because sometimes predicting can be quite hard to say the least but whatever comes next we will always be ready.

And since Wyatt has new students to teach then I believe the future is only going to get better from here and honestly I hope nothing else comes between now and later on in life.

So that I would rather have and here's to the future of this amazing multiverse and to many more years in the future.


End file.
